


The Godfather

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks about the birds and the bees (or Hippogriffs and Nargles?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

After dinner, Ginny gathered up young James to get him ready for bed and Harry steered his godson to the living room. “All right, Teddy, I wanted to have a talk with you before your gran gets here to pick you up.” 

Teddy bounced onto one end of the couch and gave Harry his full attention. “Sure.”

“Your, um, grandmother and I were talking. And we thought it was time you knew some things.”

At once, a change came over Teddy. His bright blue hair dulled, as though the blue were draining out of it, until it was a dingy brown. And his eyes, bright before, suddenly went wet. “Is it… about my parents? Were they… Merlin…” His voice cracked. He looked on the brink of tears.

“No!” Harry put a hand up and then laid his hand on the young boy’s. Toddy’s hand didn’t move. He was frozen. “Nothing like that. Everything we’ve told you about your parents is true—good and bad. And you know you can ask us absolutely anything. This doesn’t have anything to do with them.”

Like magic, Teddy relaxed. “Oh. Good. So, what is it?”

“Well…” Harry rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “We feel that you’re old enough to learn about some important things in life. I want to talk to you about some changes you’ll be going through as you get older. And it’s time you learned—“

“How babies are made?” Teddy cracked a smile.

“Er, yes.”

“I already know.” 

Surprised, Harry tried not to show it. “Oh, you do?”

“Sure. I know all about sex. And I know about protection spells so I can’t get any diseases and won’t get a girl pregnant. I know about wet dreams and jerking off—all of that.” And he proceeded to launch into the explanation, which proved to be both accurate and more detailed than Harry had been planning to give. Teddy even got the pronunciation of the spells correct, though the kid didn’t even have his first wand yet.

Harry sat back in his chair. “Oh. Where… did you find all this out?”

Teddy shrugged. “Books, muggle movies, boys at school. Didn’t you already know when you were my age?”

Harry thought about it. He’d known before going to Hogwarts, certainly, but he hadn’t learned it in school. And Uncle Vernon certainly hadn’t sat him down to teach him properly. He’d picked up the stuff about rubbers from somewhere and learned about protection spells from some of the guys at Hogwarts—probably the Weasley twins, now that he thought about it. “I guess I did,” Harry confessed.

“Did your godfather tell you? You had one, right?”

“Yeah. He was your dad’s best friend, and your mum’s cousin. You know that. But, no, he didn’t tell me. I think he started to one time in my fifth year at Hogwarts. But I already knew.” 

“See?” Teddy said, sounding quite proud of himself. 

Grandmother Tonks wasn’t due to pick Teddy up for another hour. Harry supposed he could floo her to let her know she could come early, but then she’d want details. So Harry tried another approach. “Well, then, do you have any questions for me about it?”

Though he started out by shaking his head, Teddy’s head shake soon became a nod. “How do you know if a girl likes you?”

Harry chuckled, thinking back fondly. “She gets a dwarf in a diaper to sing a poem to you on Valentine’s Day.”

“What?” 

“Never mind. The thing is, everyone’s different. Every girl is different. So they show it in different ways. But the best way to know is to ask her.”

Teddy looked horrified. “Just ask her if she likes me?”

Harry nodded. “Then you’ll know for sure, assuming she tells the truth.” 

Teddy seemed frozen again. “I can’t talk to a girl!” 

All at once, Harry was taken back to his time at Hogwarts, to that funny feeling in his tummy whenever he saw Cho, to worrying what Ron would say if he ever found out how much he liked Ginny, to fan mail after that Rita Skeeter article, to the love potion in Chocolates made for him, to the jealousy he felt whenever he saw Ginny with another boy. And then he thought about what it was like when he and Ginny started dating—really dating. And the proposal. And the wedding. And how she was the one person now that he could tell anything to without hesitation. “It seems scary, but it’s not so hard, really,” Harry said, with a smile.


End file.
